


Sweeter than cake

by Ch3rry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, Cute Johnny, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Markhyuck is barely mentioned but it's still there, No Angst, basically idk how to tag, bc I'm too sensitive, bc i need more of cute johnny in my life, crackhead group of friends on both sides, don't wanna hurt myself, kind of (again), kind of???, smut? who knows, whipped taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rry/pseuds/Ch3rry
Summary: Johnny lost a bet and Taeyong was simply passing by





	Sweeter than cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff tbh, the only thing I had close to writting a ff is rp and twt au's,,, anyway please! forgive me for any grammatical mistakes since English is not my national language! I'm a Johnny stan and personally think of him as a b*ttom so of course he will be a really cutie pie of a boyfriend. I thought that we need more of adorable/cute Johnny in ff's so I took it in my own hands and wrote this! I hope you'll like it,,,,

If you were to ask Johnny today will be the worst day of his _life_ , not only he’ll embarrass himself in front of a pretty big number of people (at least there's not going to be his classmates.... well, he hopes so) but it’ll happen when he should be at home in his bed, no homework, no chores, nothing. It was supposed to be just him, snacks and a laptop. You’re probably wondering, what am I even talking about? Well Jonathan Seo, being the dumbass he is, agreed to the most stupid and not worth it bet ever as fast as it was thrown at them by their friend Mark. It looked like this, if you do a not so small prank on schools principal then you’ll get 50 dollars, but if you fail, you need to dress up as a _maid_ and work in a café near their school for a day with an excuse of a needed experience for a school project, and of course, Johnny had to chicken out last minute. The thing is he has wide hips, not the smallest of waists but still pretty small, thick thighs and slim legs, so basically not a bad body physique to dress up… well he would if it weren’t for his broad shoulders. Normally no one would care that much, they would just suck it up and do what they’re supposed to do but Johnny really, _really_ doesn’t want anyone to notice that he’s looking somehow out of place, he doesn’t want to catch people's weird stares, glances and overall attention. By summing it all up I’m just basically saying that he’s anxious, like, a lot. While Johnny was thinking about this whole disaster the end of class was coming closer with each minute just like his doom. The sound of chairs dragging along the floor, unzipping bags, books being closed and shoved in them knocked him out of his thoughts. He took his time packing, Johnny wanted to take it slow, to not rush and calm himself down a little before doing...this. He knows that he’s kind of overreacting but can you blame him? One mistake and he’ll become the laughing stock of his class, or even worse, the whole school. But to be honest he can now only pray that there won’t be anyone that he knows from school except his friends that also were involved in this stupid bet. Suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist, when he looked up Johnny was met with no one other than his best friend; Mark  
    - So, are you ready? I have your costume already packed in my backpack. - The boy said with a shit eating grin, Johnny really couldn’t help but glare at him, if he just wouldn’t think of this stupid idea…but then again, if _Johnny_ wouldn’t accept this stupid idea he wouldn’t be in this situation right now, who knows maybe he would’ve been already outside the of the classroom.  
     - Yeah… I’m ready, I guess. - He answered, _he wasn’t ready_ , not even in the tiniest. He just wanted to run away if possible, but he guesses it's better to get it done than having his group of friends stuck to him and bugging him about this goddamn bet.  
     - I… - Johnny let out a deep sigh before continuing. - let's just get it over with, okay? - With that he zipped his backpack which was finally packed, and got out of the class after bidding his goodbye to the teacher, Mark following not so far from behind. Before heading directly to the cafe the two of them collected the rest of their group of friends (which consisted of; Mark, Johnny, Lucas, Donghyuck, Doyoung and Yuta) because even though they didn't fail at this bet they still promised to provide him moral support. He's aware that they'll laugh at him but it's better than them not being there at all and dealing with this alone.

On the way there all of them chatted about how annoying their teachers were, how the classes were boring to the point of falling asleep, the usual. When they were nearing the entrance of the small maid cafe Mark exchanged his backpack with Johnny's so that he could just get in, go to the changing room in the back and start whatever mess he got himself in. He walked in, the rest of the group getting in after him and then finding themselves a table while he walks up to the counter.  
     - Uhm, hi so, I'm Johnny and I believe I'm assigned here somewhere to… dress up as a maid today, and help with the cafe because it's a needed experience for my school project - he whispered the last part so that no one other than him and the cashier could hear it, at the same time looking down on his hands which he was nervously fiddling with. Truly, Johnny doesn't know how could the workers of this place fall for this so easily, sure there were people that did these things but they were professionals, they were from tv, doing it for whatever tv series they needed it for, he’s sure some students probably also did it once, but they at least had to have some proof that it's for a project didn't they? But somehow, after the manager heard about their well, lie, to their surprise she immediately agreed.  
     - Oh Uhm, ah! Yes! You're Johnny Seo, right? - The boy nodded quickly - Alright then! Come with me, this way. - The girl gave him a warm smile while going further behind the counter and into the back of the little coffee house. Then there he was, in a small room dedicated for dressing up, the changing room looked like every other, there were benches you could sit on and little lockers to put your normal clothes in, there were also two small separated cubicles, if you would rather not dress up in front of everyone. The kind girl gave him the key to his locker for today and told him that she'll be waiting outside the room for him to get changed and then will tell him what to do.

After thinking about it Johnny didn't feel too comfortable with the thought that someone could walk on him changing so he chose to dress up in the cubicle. After dressing up and putting his clothes in the small locker he got out and came up to the cashier. To his surprise walking on high heels wasn't really that hard, sure it wasn't the most comfortable thing he ever wore but surely wasn't the worst either, it was bearable. But the dress, oh the dress, he felt so… exposed? He felt like the only thing he had on were those black tights, boxers and a shirt, nothing more nothing less. Also the wig that he was wearing wasn't as itchy as he expected it to be but that's probably because it's a higher quality wig than those which they sell in dollar stores. - Waaah, you look so pretty! - She clapped her hands and complemented the latter, he couldn't help the small almost not visible smile and the heat that he felt creeping up he's cheeks, sure he was weak for complements but in what was he wearing right now he still felt embarrassed maybe even more than happy for the compliment, though he still accepted it and thanked the girl, he had manners after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it for now! I know it's not a lot, sorry :/ I'll try to write and post a second chapter as fast as I can but we'll see how long will it take bc school is wack and writting this took me like, half a month (: anygay my twt is @SoftXherry_ atm so you can give it a follow for not any apparent reason just, idk why not. Also I know that there was almost no talking in this chapter but! There will be more of that in the next one i promise.


End file.
